Goodbye Slums, Hello SOLDIER
by Final Memories
Summary: Living in the Slums for most of your life isn't fun, especially without a family to say that they love you. Everyone in the Slums hates me because of who I am, but when a group of SOLDIERS see something about me that no one else notices, that's when my life changes. I am Michiko Suzume, and this is my story. Contains OCs. Rated T to be safe. DISCONTINUED FROM LACK OF IDEAS!
1. That Fateful Day

**Sephy: Alright, I'll confess. I wasn't 100% happy with how my second try of this story was. So here I am, trying this again! A warning to you all, if you HATE OCs, this is not the story for you.**

**Disclaimer: If I actually owned Square Enix, Versus XIII and Kingdom Hearts 3 would be out, and a sequel to Dirge of Cerberus would be out with Genesis as the main character.**

* * *

Goodbye Slums, Hello SOLDIER

Chapter 1

Living in the Slums for most of your life isn't fun, let me tell you that. Well, better for others than me, Michiko Suzume. Lets just say, I'm different in a way that makes everyone hate me. I look like a normal 19 year old girl. Shoulder length brown hair, pretty blue eyes. The thing that puts everyone one off is the wings. Yes everyone, wings. They're the colour of fluffy clouds, which is of course white.

Also having no family isn't fun either. My parents died protecting me from someone strong, who killed them almost instantly. I don't remember who it was, all I remember hearing was the word 'Jenova'. I have no idea who this person is, or even what.

I was walking down the streets of the dirty slums one day, getting the disgusted looks I get everyday. Hearing people whisper "Look it's that freak," can really get you down. Sadly, I have gotten far to used to that. I hide my wings in my black jacket, that matches my white t-shirt and black skirt.

"Ow!" I cried when something very hard hit the back of my head. "Who in the name of Gai-" I started saying before letting my mouth drop to the floor.

**(Let the Battles Begin, Final Fantasy VII)**

There was screaming everywhere. Kids were running to their parents from the presence of the biggest monster I have ever seen.

"What the hell is that?!" I thought in a hurry, because in the next second, I was dodging out of the way or I would've lost my head. The monster was huge. No one could ever defeat this thing, maybe the SOLDIERs from Shin-Ra could though.

"Get to shelter!" I yelled behind me, worried for everyone who basically hated everything about my presence and who I am.

"Why should we listen to you?!" I heard a woman yell at me, anger in her voice.

"Look, do you all want to die?" I screamed a little bit too loud, since the monster growled and loud footsteps were coming towards me.

Crap.

I retaliated fast. I sent a powerful turning kick to what turned out to be the monster's overly large head...and sent it flying backwards, screaming in pain.

"What the hell...?" I muttered out loud. I was not expecting that to happen. I also wasn't expecting the monster to have freaking wings and start flying right at me.

"Shit!" I yelled as I discarded my jacket and soared into the air, my large white wings going as fast as the could. I was now dodging countless Thunder attacks that were coming out of no where. Right about then, I really wanted to know magic. I charged in towards the monster, punching and kicking it as fast as I could. Then, the monster started to cast Fire upon Fire spells, and I did something stupid. I flew backwards, knowing I wasn't going to win.

That's when two fireballs hit me in both on my wings, sending me head first into the cold, hard ground. I looked up to see a blurry monster getting ready to kill me there an then. "No..I can't give up...," I basically whispered in pain. Everything went black, but before that, all I saw was lots of silver. Lots and lots of silver.

**(End Let the Battles Begin)**

I groaned to wake up to a completely brand new scenery. It looked like a apartment. I tried to sit up, but it failed miserably as my hand gave way, making me fall onto something very soft. I turned my head slightly to the right to see the back of a sofa. "That's odd," I thought, very confused. "Since when was I in apartment?"

"Looks like your angel is awake," I heard a man say which caught me off guard. I sat up quickly to see three men I never though I would ever meet in my life.

* * *

**Sephy: Thats it for the first chapter of the new and hopefully improved Goodbye Slums, Hello SOLDIER! Hope you all enjoyed it and please R&R or Slender-Kadaj will come...**

**Sephy out! (But I will never be a memory...) **


	2. Shin-Ra's Holy Trinity

**Sephy: Hello everyone, long time no see! Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed this story and a MASSIVE thanks to MyHeartMySoulMyLove for helping me with ideas!**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I want to, I don't own FF7, only Michiko, the fluffy carpet and...this Pikachu! *holds up Pikachu* Yeah that's right, I have a Pikachu!**

* * *

Goodbye Slums, Hello SOLDIER

Chapter 2

Holy. Shiva.

I, Michiko Suzume, have just woken up to see the three top SOLDIERS in the same room as me.

"This can't be happening..." I muttered to myself.

"Well guess what? This is happening." I lifted my head up to see Genesis. He looked slightly pissed.

I stood up on what would happen to be the fluffiest carpet I have ever seen and stood on.

'Man...this carpet is freaking fluffy!' I thought, completely oblivious to what was happening around me.

Then someone said "You alright there?" and I snapped out of my thoughts.

I turned fully around to see Angeal and Sephiroth. Gaia, I swear I was gonna faint right there. Not because I was in the same room as the three top SOLDIERS. It was because I was still really weak and sore from fighting that monster or whatever the hell it was.

"I'm fine! Nothing's wrong at all!" I said maybe a little too cheerfully, since Sephiroth raised one of his eyebrows, ultimately unsure if what I said was true or not. I wasn't true at all, and I just realised that whenever I lie, I sound too cheerful. Damn it.

I sighed. "No. I'm not alright, I'm still weak from battling that monster thing and-" I stopped mid sentence. How could I be so stupid! Not for one moment did I think, 'How in Gaia did they find me?!' I did then though.

"Uh...how in Gaia did you guys find me?" I asked them, very confused. Genesis walked around into my field of vision. "We'll thats easy. We got sent on a mission to the slums to eliminate this monster that no one knows the name of. When we got there., we found you battling that 'thing' and basically fainted about two minutes after. Once we killed it we brought you back here." I didn't really take any of that in properly.

He looked towards Angeal and Sephiroth. "Did I miss anything?"

Angeal just relied with a quick "No you didn't."

* * *

"Soooo, you're telling me that I was fighting the monster that you three had been sent out to kill?!" I asked, half yelling.

"Yes, and you did quite a good job at it to." Sephiroth said calmly.

I just looked at them all. "I'm so confused right now."

"Maybe it's because your still getting over that fall and the fact that its the middle of the night!" Genesis yelled.

Oh. So that's why it was so dark out.

"I really think I should go..." I said, walking towards the door. Sephiroth grabbed my arm. "No, you're not going anywhere."

I pushed his hand of my arm. It was late and I was still slightly wounded.

I looked at them, "Soooo, could I stay here for the night?"

Genesis smirked, "Go ahead. Just sleep on the sofa." He waved at walked into another room.

Not to long afterwards I was lying on the sofa, going through what had happened.

'So, I fought a monster that the top First Class SOLDIERS had been sent out to fight, got knocked unconscious, woke up in their apartment and now I'm just staying here...' I thought. "Goddess I must have lived every girls dream today." I mumbled before I fell into the most beautiful sleep I had in ages.

* * *

**Sephy: Sorry if its short. It seems longer on my iPas and I was having soooo much trouble writing this. Please, Read and Review!**

**Sephy: Alright, I updated the last two chapters because I didn't like themthat he new one should be coming soon!**

**Sephy out, but I will never be a memory.**


End file.
